The awakening
by fantasy115
Summary: La roue du destin a commencé à tourner… Souvenirs, vérités improbables, vies antérieures, le mèneront à un douloureux éveil… sur les traces d'une vengeance éternelle…
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi donc déconseillé aux homophobes, aussi aux personnes sensibles, ou ceux simplement n'aimant pas le genre.**

**Les personnages pourraient être ooc…**

**Près d'un an que cette fic dort sur mon pc… **

**Une mise en bouche pour trouver le courage de retourner à l'écriture de mes histoires que j'ai **

**délaissé. **

**Comme d'habitude, rester collé à l'histoire originale n'a rien de marrant pour moi donc, **

**j'adapte selon ma fantaisie. **

**Douze chapitres déjà écrit depuis trèèèèès longtemps mais à corriger…**

**Rien que d'y penser… **

**Bon vrai que j'y vais carrément à reculons mais sinon je risque de prolonger ma permission ^_^ **

**(Et un coup de pied au derrière… un !)**

**(PS1: ff . net déconne, je n'arrive pas à centrer une partie du texte)**

* * *

Vampire Knight appartient à Matsuri Hino

* * *

**The awakening **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

* * *

__Pourquoi l'histoire devrait sans cesse se répéter? Ce schémas est tout simplement ennuyeux. _

__C'est comme cela que ça doit être. Je te méprise et tu me hais Kuran. N'essaie pas de copiner avec moi! _

__Il est déjà trop tard, ne crois-tu pas? Nous conversons depuis dix bonnes minutes et tu n'as toujours pas dégainé Bloody Rose… _

* * *

Kaien Cross retint une moue de dégoûtée.

Il se tenait debout dans une ruelle peu fréquentable, devant un immeuble tout décrépit.

Dire qu'il y avait des gens forcés de vivre dans ce genre d'endroit insalubre, penser même qu'elles devaient payer pour ça…

Prendre les escaliers s'avérait être une obligation puisque l'ascenseur était en panne. De toutes façons, il ne s'y serait pas risqué…

Le Directeur de la Cross académie entreprit la montée des marches, en évitant soigneusement les traces et les amas douteux étalés ça et là.

Prenant garde à ne rien toucher, il gardait une main sur son nez et sa bouche afin de se protéger tant bien que mal des odeurs nauséabondes.

Premier étage… Deuxième… Troisième…

…

Il se tenait debout, à présent, devant la porte qu'il recherchait.

…

Faire le pied de grue n'avait pas été dans ses intentions.

Il hésitait… ne sachant trop quel air il devait se composer sur le visage.

Celui du directeur stupide et enjoué serait évidemment déplacé.

Peut-être…

La porte finit par s'ouvrir.

Sans doute que le vampire à l'intérieur avait ressentit sa présence.

_Rentrez chez vous, Cross!

C'était le petit matin pour les humains, la voix de l'adolescent était pâteuse, empreinte d'épuisement.

_Je ne repartirais pas sans te voir Zéro. Laisse-moi entrer.

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme obéit à sa demande presque aussitôt. Une telle docilité lui était étrangère venant de ce garçon.

Dans le studio, pour tout ameublement, il y avait un matelas à même le sol, une chaise devant une table de fortune composée d'une planche et de deux fûts.

Un morceau de tissu attaché grossièrement devant la fenêtre aux carreaux cassés, n'empêchait que très partiellement à la douloureuse lumière matinale d'inonder le minuscule et sordide logement.

Le sac posé là, devait contenir toutes les possessions de son ancien étudiant. Le seul luxe résidait dans un minuscule frigo recouvert de rouille.

_Vous avez fini de faire le tour du propriétaire, n'est-ce pas? Je vous écoute.

L'enfant était vêtu d'un bas de sport défraîchi.

Il avait toujours été mince, mais là ses côtes saillaient beaucoup trop…

Pourtant, cette maigreur n'entamait en rien la beauté du jeune homme.

Oui, Zéro avait même réellement embelli… mais cet éclat dans un tel endroit était à double tranchant…

Sans doute avait-il finit par accepter sa nature de vampire? Ce serait l'explication.

Il n'y a aucune utopie en ces lieux, seulement l'effrayante réalité.

Le regard de Kaien s'arrêta sur le petit réfrigérateur. Il savait ce qu'il y trouverait s'il l'ouvrait… des poches de sang d'animaux, certainement achetées chez un boucher qui en faisait le commerce aux vampires de basse classe.

L'homme se retint encore une fois d'afficher sa répulsion.

En temps qu'ancien chasseur, il savait que le sang animal se devait d'être consommé dans les deux heures ou il devenait très vite infect au goût. Pour un humain, ce serait comme manger dans les poubelles… Les blood tablets grâce aux améliorations de leur inventeur étaient désormais, très semblable au sang humain et donc, un million de fois préférable à ça.

Cependant, ces poches immondes de sang dont il devinait la présence, apaisaient la faim vampirique.

_Vous savez parfaitement que tous les biens des Kyriuu ont été saisis jusqu'au dernier penny. J'ai été chassé de l'association et de ce fait, je ne peux même pas travailler en temps que Hunter.

_Je…

Le garçon ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

_Je n'ai pas le droit de m'approcher des humains… De toutes façons, je ne peux qu'exercer un travail de nuit et un mineur de dix-sept ans ne sera jamais embauché. Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre d'établissements pour vampire que j'ai dû démarcher pour trouver un emploi? Savez-vous le traitement qui est réservé aux ex humains du niveau C? Je ne suis même pas assez bon à leurs yeux pour nettoyer leurs chiottes!

_Zéro…

_Encore moins avec un nom tel que Kyriuu… Le plus étrange, c'est que je suis renvoyé même lorsque je donne un faux nom… Je vous interdis de me regarder de haut!

_Je suis seulement venu te chercher, rentrons à la maison…

L'adolescent fit un pas en arrière, à son expression, cela n'aurait pas été pire s'il l'avait frappé.

Kaien chercha son regard, mais ce dernier était fuyant.

_Après m'avoir abandonné… Pas une seule fois vous n'avez daigné venir me voir… Ah oui, j'oubliais que les visites étaient prohibées!

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai… L'homme avait reçu une fois l'autorisation afin de se rendre sur cette île prison.

La vision de celui qu'il était venu à considérer comme un fils, étendu là, inconscient et recouvert de bleus et d'autres substances à laquelle il ne voulait pas songer l'avait marqué…

Il avait dû surmonter ses doutes, pour dès lors se consacrer à trouver l'agresseur de sa fille adoptive, bien que les preuves incriminaient toutes Zéro…

Yuuki était déjà redevenue une princesse vampire, lorsque le malheur l'avait frappé. Cela s'était avéré être une manigance du conseil grâce à un Métamorphe sous les ordres de Rido. Personne n'avait su prévoir les actions du sang pur. La supercherie découverte, le cas du jeune homme avait été reléguée au second plan. Après plus de six mois, un nouveau conseil de vampires avait vu le jour. Sa libération effective, interdiction lui avait été faite de fouler le sol de l'école et ce, bien que les Kuran n'y résidaient plus.

_J'ai rempli des papiers d'adoption pour toi Zéro. Tu es légalement mon fils, le conseil des vampires et l'association des chasseurs ont revu leurs positions. Ton nom est désormais Zéro Cross. Et non, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu es gênant pour l'association des Hunters, de plus le patrimoine des Kyriuu est important. Le dernier descendant de la lignée Masden est décédé il y a un mois. C'était ton oncle du côté maternel, il détestait ta mère… Cela fait quand même de toi l'héritier légitime de leur fortune, de l'argent que ce serait approprié l'association sur ton cadavre…

_Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, ils m'ont déjà dépouillé des biens de mes parents…

_Faux! Le patrimoine a été simplement gelé jusqu'à ta majorité, cela, ils se sont bien gardés de te le faire savoir. Ceci n'est pas sujet à discussion, tu rentres avec moi… L'un des informateurs de Yagari l'a prévenu que quelqu'un avait placé un contrat sur ta tête…

Zéro serra les poings.

_Je vous déteste! Cela fait un an que vous ne m'avez pas donné signe de vie et vous croyez que je vais docilement vous suivre?

_De gré ou de force, oui.

Kaien regretta immédiatement ses mots en voyant le regard lilas se teinter avec de crainte. Evidemment, le garçon connaissait sa réputation d'ancien numéro un… Zéro croyait réellement qu'il lui ferait du mal? L'enfant ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une unique pochette de sang déjà entamée, qu'il alla ranger avec précaution dans son sac.

Une pochette contenait un repas pour un vampire, à quel point l'enfant était-il forcé de se rationner?

Question idiote…

Il aurait sa réponse en comptant le nombre de ses côtes apparentes…

L'adolescent attrapa un pull beaucoup trop large pour lui et le fit glisser sur son frêle corps. Il se chaussa ensuite d'une vieille paire de basket.

_Ce soir je ne travaille pas mais je devais passer récupérer ma paye de la semaine.

_D'accord.

Il n'osa pas lui demander si ce seul sac contenait effectivement toutes ses possessions…

Descendre les escaliers malgré l'odeur nauséabonde et les excréments, auraient dû être un véritable calvaire pour son odorat de vampire, mais le jeune homme ne se troubla pas une seule fois.

Il croisa au bas de l'immeuble, deux garçons qui lui firent de petits signes de la main.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder la tête baissée.

Kaien su immédiatement ce que ces deux-là étaient.

Des niveaux C… mais pas des ex humains.

Il y avait plusieurs types de niveau C, les premiers étaient des non nobles nés de parents vampires.

Même un des rares enfants nés de deux ex-humains était assuré d'être victime de moins de discrimination, puisqu'à la naissance son odeur était celle d'un vampire classique.

Les ex-humains ayant eu la permission de boire de leurs créateurs étaient peu nombreux, seuls eux avaient le droit de postuler à un emploi. Toutefois, les voir errer en liberté, signifiait qu'ils avaient perdu l'intérêt que leur portait le sang pur auquel ils étaient rattachés.

Ils étaient la lie de la société vampire, juste bon à effectuer les basses besognes ou à servir de jouet sexuel.

Trois siècles auparavant, en tant que _sous-classe,_ les infortunés étaient purement et simplement réduis en esclavage.

Une famille de puissants sangs purs avait pu faire voter une loi interdisant leur marchandage… Simplement, dans une société où régnait la loi du plus fort, la pratique était quelque peu différente de la théorie.

_Je suis son père, je vais prendre soin de lui désormais.

Kaien Cross ignorait pourquoi il s'était sentit obligé de se justifier… peut-être pour ne pas être mis au même rang qu'un pervers…

Dans la voiture, le garçon garda son sac sur lui, il ne s'y opposa pas.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant les dix minutes du trajet. Le restaurant était un endroit très chic. Parterre rutilant et tapis rouge attendaient les invités. Les voituriers n'étaient que trop souvent inutile, puisque les riches clients possédaient déjà leur chauffeur personnel.

Le directeur ne broncha pas lorsqu'il dû se garer dans une petite ruelle à côté des poubelles.

C'était là que se trouvait la porte d'entrée pour les ex-humains devina-t-il.

_Tu en as pour combien de temps?

Après avoir claqué la portière, le jeune homme mal à l'aise, se pencha pour lui répondre.

_Peut-être une vingtaine de minutes…

_Juste pour te remettre ton salaire?

_Parfois le patron veut me voir…

_Bien… dans tous les cas, reste poli et dis-lui que tu ne reviens plus.

Cross fit remonter ses vitres, l'odeur des poubelles était insupportable pour son odorat sensible.

Son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer.

_Mochi-Mochi?

_C'est moi.

_C'est rare que tu appelles.

_L'affaire concernant mon élève est réglée.

_Tu en es certain?

_Sa tête n'est plus mise à prix. C'est une information qu'il n'est pas obligé d'apprendre dans l'immédiat.

_J'en conviens…

La communication fut interrompue.

Kaien resta la à fixer son portable un peu bêtement…

C'était toujours pareil avec ce _type_…

Mais pourquoi irait-il se plaindre? Cette fois-ci, ils avaient conversé pendant plus de dix secondes, un record…

Après s'être morfondu sur son volant, il finit par sortir se dégourdir les jambes.

Cela faisait un certain temps que l'adolescent était partit… Il ne se serait quand même pas enfuit… non… pas sans son sac!

…

Ses mots lui revinrent en mémoire, un malaise étrange naquit au creux de l'estomac de Kaien…

Le directeur attarda son regard sur un groupe de trois niveaux C entré il y a à peine cinq minutes. Les jeunes gens ressortaient déjà.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien différencier son fils d'eux?

C'était tous des ex-humains… Oui, évidemment…

Mais le hasard avait gâté Zéro qui bien que famélique, égalait encore en beauté un sang pur…

Kaien debout à l'entrée de l'impasse se retrouva devant la porte en quelques enjambées.

Il l'ouvrit.

Les niveaux C qui s'affairaient à diverses tâches ne lui jetèrent qu'un œil distrait. Il inspira profondément avant de s'engouffrer dans un couloir.

Cette aile de part son luxe était réservée aux maîtres. Les tableaux qui ornaient les murs, il doutait que ce fut des faux.

Ses sens le guidèrent judicieusement jusqu'à une scène qui le marquerait à vie… une de plus.

La porte n'était même pas fermée à clef.

Son fils était nu, accoudé à un bureau et une espèce de gros vampire ventripotent derrière lui, le pilonnait férocement.

L'odeur du sang était assez lourde dans le bureau et Zéro se mordait les lèvres à chaque coup de boutoir pour étouffer un sanglot.

La chose eut un couinement écoeurant et cessa tout à fait de bouger.

Cross prit conscience de sa main qui jouait sur le manche de sa dague qu'il portait dans le dos… Il rebroussa rapidement chemin, une fureur sans nom lui courant dans les veines.

Il devait se calmer avant de commettre l'irréparable…

Comment le Zéro si fier qu'il connaissait avait pu accepté ce marché?

Un droit de cuissage avant chaque paie…

Parce que ça n'était évidemment pas la première fois…

L'enfant n'avait que dix-sept ans!

L'ancien hunter grimpa dans sa voiture.

Il devait se calmer.

Aussi écoeurant que cela puisse paraître, ce porc avait le droit de réclamer des faveurs sexuelles à un ex-humain, du moment que ce dernier y consentait.

Toute action inconsidérée de sa part pourrait entraîner de graves conséquences, après tout, le monde de la nuit continuait à l'apparenter à l'organisation des chasseurs.

Zéro…

La vision d'horreur qu'il avait eut de lui à _Non-Retour_, lui revint en mémoire.

…

Après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait endurée…Se croyant abandonné de tous, l'adolescent s'était simplement concentré sur sa survit.

Le conseil des vampires et l'organisation des chasseurs, tous deux lui avaient ordonné de se tenir loin du jeune homme _dans un souci de conserver l'homogénéité de l'académie_, d'autant plus que Kanamé Kuran avait déserté les lieux. A Tôga Yagari, un discours sensiblement différent avait été tenu pour une même finalité, l'empêcher lui aussi, de prendre contact avec le fils Kiryuu.

Néanmoins, dans le plus grand secret l'actuel numéro un avait pourtant rendu visite à son ancien élève, deux mois après sa sortie… Cela avait été difficile, Zéro était sous surveillance de jour comme de nuit. Le hunter lui avait donné le nom d'un établissement ou il pourrait être employé sans aucune difficulté…

La portière s'ouvrit et immédiatement Kaien fut accablé par l'odeur du sang et des matières organiques.

Il se mordit les lèvres, l'indignation était mal venue de sa part.

A la seconde ou il avait douté de l'innocence du jeune vampire, lui qui se targuait de le considérer comme un fils à l'instar de Yuuki, à cette seconde, il avait abandonné tous ses droits.

…

Après une minute passée dans la ruelle sans qu'il ne démarre la voiture, Zéro finit par lui demander.

_Est-ce que vous voulez que je m'en aille?

Forcément, le garçon devait se douter que le parfum du sexe et du sang ne lui échapperaient pas… ou plus simplement, il devait avoir remarqué sa présence à la porte du bureau…

_Yagari t'avait pourtant demandé de te rendre à la _Licorne Du Crépuscule_, non?

_L'hôtel de luxe des Kuran?

Kaien tapa furieusement le poing sur le volant.

_Tu n'en as pas eu assez à la prison? Est-ce que cela te plait ce que cet homme t'a fais? Combien t'a-t-il donné?

L'enfant lui montra les misérables billets qu'il tenait.

_En une nuit sur le trottoir, tu aurais pu te faire beaucoup plus!

_Je ne voulais pas tomber si bas…

_Tu aurais dû, au moins, je ne t'aurais pas méprisé pour te vendre pour si peu!

Le directeur démarra mais immédiatement, il se maudit pour ses paroles irréfléchies.

Vrai qu'il était en colère, mais surtout contre lui-même!

Il avait abandonné Zéro… Oui… Il était le seul à blâmer pour tout ce gâchis.

Durant les deux prochaines heures, pas une parole ne fut prononcée.

Un parfum de sel imprégna l'habitacle, alors que Zéro gardait la tête tournée obstinément en direction de la vitre…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi donc déconseillé aux homophobes, aussi aux personnes sensibles, ou ceux simplement n'aimant pas le genre.**

**

* * *

**

**Couple: Zéro X Kanamé**

Ce chapitre? J'sais pas, j'ai relu, corrigé (tenté), mais ça fait un moment que je l'ai écrit.

Attention FF. NET déconne si des chapitres ne semblent pas à leur place faites-le moi savoir.

Vampire Knight appartient à Matsuri Hino

* * *

**The Awakening**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

La vie ne se comprend que par un retour en arrière, mais on ne la vit qu'en avant.

Sören Kierkegaard

* * *

__K…Kuran, espèce de bâtard! T'as complètement disjoncté! Tu…Tu ne serais pas en train de me faire des…des avances?_

__Réfléchissons… Depuis six mois je te fais livrer chaque semaine un bouquet de roses…Nous avons eu un dîner en amoureux…_

__Connard, tu m'as juré d'arrêter de m'envoyer des fleurs à cette seule condition!_

__Pourtant hier, je t'ai surpris en train de humer l'odeur des roses blanches. _

__Tu t'es introduis dans ma chambre par la fenêtre. _

__Nous avons échangé un baiser langoureux._

__J'ai tourné la tête et tu te tenais juste là…_

__Tu as accepté d'être mon fiancé!_

__Je n'ai jamais…_

_Le sang pur les fit basculer tout les deux dans l'herbe, lui immobilisant soigneusement les bras au-dessus de la tête._

__Bon dieu, tu es complètement fou… et Yuuki? Je l'aime, tu l'aimes, c'est comme cela que ça doit être, jusqu'à ce qu'elle __**te**__ choisisse…Arrête de jouer avec moi… C'est cela, n'est-ce pas? Un fichu défi ou un autre truc tordu du genre?_

_L'ex-humain cessa tout à fait de résister. Une pointe d'amertume apparut dans sa voix. _

__ Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu le remportes haut la main… Parle simplement Kuran._

_Pour toute réponse, le sang pur s'entailla le cou à l'aide de son ongle. Immédiatement, les yeux du garçon devinrent cramoisis… Ses bras furent libérés mais il ne bougea pas d'un pousse, tant il était concentré afin de faire refluer sa faim bestiale. Il était encore aux prémices de sa pleine transformation qui exigerait de lui une consommation régulière de sang. _

_Il __**devait**__ encore se contrôler, même face à ce nectar qui s'écoulait sur son visage…_

_Oui, il__** pouvait**__ lutter encore quelques mois… _

_La plaie minuscule s'était refermée mais le parfum enivrant demeurait, le torturant allègrement, excitant ses sens et son corps…_

__Bois, afin que jamais ne vienne la démence. _

_Ses crocs saillaient parés à se couler dans la gorge offerte._

_Kanamé bougea le bassin et Zéro très réceptif malgré lui, s'arqua en réponse. _

_Il ne comprendrait jamais comment ses canines avaient pu se retrouver la seconde d'après dans le cou de Kuran. _

_Du liquide vital si riche, il ne put en prendre que quelques gorgées qui le plongèrent dans un océan de volupté. Kanamé entre ses cuisses, frottait leurs érections emprisonnées dans les pantalons de leurs uniformes… _

_L'orgasme prit le plus jeune par surprise, le faisant crier le nom du sang pur, le corps tremblant et humide de sueur._

__C'était plutôt rapide…_

__L…La ferme… _

__Sois mon petit ami…_

__Tu es un niveau A et moi…_

__Oui, je suis un sang pur et je mets quiconque au défi de te regarder de travers. Nous l'apprendrons par la suite à Yuuki, je crois que c'est mieux de cette façon._

__Je n'ai jamais dis oui! _

__Tu n'as pas dis non, mon amour, c'est le plus important. Veux-tu boire encore? Mon sang est tien, amour. _

__Tu n'as pas…_

__Joui ? Il n'y a qu'en toi que je veuille répandre ma semence…Profitons du fait que cela sois les vacances, la classe de nuit est absente…Bois encore mon amour, avec le clair de lune pour seul témoin… _

_

* * *

_

Il était presque minuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vu de l'académie. Kaien maudit pour une fois la distance qui séparait sa demeure du parking. Théoriquement, les étudiants restants de la classe de nuit, seraient en train de déjeuner. L'homme avait cru que son rêve volerait en éclat au départ des deux sangs purs mais non, certains vampires, appréciaient réellement l'instruction dispensée. D'autres cherchaient à fuir leurs familles envahissantes…

Takuma y était pour beaucoup au calme qui régnait, il occupait l'ancien poste de Kuran Kanamé.

Le jeune vampire gouvernait _l'îlot_ avec tact et fermeté, une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Sans être aussi fort que son prédécesseur, le blond, épéiste de génie avec un control parfait sur la foudre et le vent, était l'un des plus puissants nobles de sa génération. Il se faisait assister dans sa tâche par son fiancé Senry et leur amie Rima.

L'école s'était vue doté d'une nouvelle gardienne, Sayori…

Au départ des Kuran, Cross lui avait demandé de jeter son masque. Il savait qu'elle appartenait à une prestigieuse famille de Hunter. Elle pouvait continuer à espionner ou le rejoindre dans sa tâche que beaucoup trouvait utopique.

Elle avait dis oui.

Pour arme la belle utilisait Diane, une arbalète rétractable qu'elle armait avec des balles anti-vampire. Elle pouvait transporter plus d'une centaine de recharge au besoin dans des jarretières spécialement conçues pour elle. Mais son arme favorite… c'était, ses poings!

La demoiselle n'avait abordé qu'une fois le douloureux sujet avec Kaien…

Elle avait eu une sœur jumelle issue du même œuf, mort-née à cause de la malédiction des jumeaux qui voulait que l'énergie vitale du plus faible, vienne alimenter le plus fort. Chez les chasseurs, tous les cent ans deux familles étaient toujours frappées par cette malédiction.

Un coup de pied ou un coup de poing de Sayori, pouvait réduire en poussière un vampire de bas niveau et freiner même un niveau b. Elle alliait cette capacité à des gants et des bas anti-vampires.

Cross savait que la jeune femme avait de l'avenir. S'il avait aisément compris qu'elle était une chasseresse habile, il n'avait jamais soupçonné chez elle un tel potentiel. Si seulement Zéro reprenait du poil de la bête, il pourrait alors avoir l'illusion d'être revenu aux jours heureux.

Zéro… un garçon promis à un avenir brillant… tout avait été gâché à l'origine par Hio Shizuka…

Le directeur revint au présent, le garçon serrait les dents à chacune des marches qu'il gravissait péniblement.

C'était la pleine lune.

Son fils adoptif ressentait-il une certaine joie à revenir dans ce lieu? S'était-il fourvoyé?

Une forme svelte sauta du toit d'un bâtiment pour atterrir devant eux.

Tant de similitudes avec Yuuki…

Sayori ouvrit grand les yeux le sourire aux lèvres.

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, jusqu'à quel point était-elle expérimentée?

_Zé… ro…

Sa mine réjouit disparut bien vite pour se teinter de chagrin.

Elle avait remarqué si vite son air hagard… et l'odeur qui émanait de lui…

_Directeur, du toit j'ai remarqué Takuma et les autres qui arrivaient dans votre direction. Allez-y, je les retiens.

_Merci, jeune Wakaba…

_Je suppose que vous pouvez continuer à utiliser ce nom…

Cross hâta le pas, pourtant très conscient de la difficulté de Zéro à le suivre. Il l'aurait délesté du sac mais ce dernier s'y accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

L'homme ne ralentit pas l'allure, un Zéro sain d'esprit aurait choisit la mort, au lieu d'être vu dans cet état dégradant. Sayori discutait déjà avec eux.

Ignorant Ichijo visiblement très intéressé par ce retour du fils prodigue, il empoigna l'enfant par le bras pour ne s'arrêter qu'une fois parvenu dans la nouvelle chambre qu'il allait occuper, au bout du couloir ou se trouvait la sienne. L'avantage, c'était que la salle de bain y était incluse.

_Déshabille-toi, s'il te plait.

Obéir à l'ordre fut des plus aisés, en moins de trente secondes, il avait enlevé les deux oripeaux qui le recouvraient ainsi que les chaussures.

Le garçon ne portait aucun sous-vêtement, il se tint debout là sans fausse pudeur devant son nouveau père. Son corps était animés par de légers tremblements.

_Tu vas attraper la mort, viens…

Cette fois, Zéro réagit mal à la main sur son bras et tenta de s'en défaire. Décontenancé, le directeur raffermit sa poigne. Pour être aussi versatile, l'adolescent devait forcément se droguer! Les stupéfiants pour vampires existaient mais étaient hors de prix et surtout, provoquaient une accoutumance chez les ex-humains.

Kaien lui asséna une gifle, juste assez puissante pour l'obliger à reprendre ses esprits.

L'enfant se mit à geindre pitoyablement tout en tentant de se protéger à l'aide de ses mains…

L'ex Hunter se figea tel une statue d'airain car il venait de comprendre la raison d'un tel comportement.

Zéro enfin libre en profita pour aller se réfugier contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre son corps tremblant.

Le gosse croyait que lui aussi voulait l'utiliser…

Kaien Cross se sentit brusquement nauséeux…

On frappa à la porte.

Il ouvrit et tomba face à Sayori.

_Directeur Cross?

_J'ai besoin de vomir… Excuse-moi…

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, le cœur au bord des lèvres et y fut accueillit par un Yagari debout contre le mur.

Kaien ignora le hunter et s'agenouilla devant la porcelaine pour rendre le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Il s'étonnerait de la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait plus tard. Une main vint retenir ses cheveux.

Combien de temps il resta là, il l'ignorait. Yagari l'aida à se rincer la bouche, il se brossa aussi les dents deux fois.

_Serre-moi dans tes bras s'il te plait.

Le chasseur ne se fit pas prier, ses lèvres allèrent à la rencontre des siennes mais l'autre recula.

_J'ai vomi!

_Si je devais crever dans une minute, je ne veux pas regretter de ne pas t'avoir embrasser pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant…

Un sourire las ourla les lèvres de l'ancien hunter.

_Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'embrasser de la journée si nos rôles sont inversés…

_Alors? C'était si mauvais que ça?

_Je crois qu'ils ont réussi à le briser. Le peu de temps passé à l'extérieur lui aura ôté sa santé mentale.

Le brun prit le temps de la réflexion avant d'affirmer.

_Ce gosse, tant qu'il est vivant Kaien, il peut encore guérir.

_Zéro a cru que je voulais abuser de lui (avoua-t-il).

_Mmmh… Peut-être que mon poing dans la figure lui remettrait les idées dans le bon ordre.

Le directeur de la Cross académie, enfouit le nez dans le cou de son amant pour respirer son odeur, celle qui le calmait … Il commença ensuite à tout lui raconter en omettant un seul détail, le nom du restaurant où travaillait l'ancien apprenti de Yagari. Son homme serait tout à fait capable d'aller mettre le feu à l'établissement, s'attirant une montagne de problèmes.

_Mais merde, pourquoi il n'est pas allé au restaurant de ce maudit Kuran? Une place de serveur en salle l'attendait là-bas, non? Il était même question de lui permettre de loger dans un des studios aménager destiné au personnel. Je veux des réponses!

_Moi aussi mais dans son état actuel…

_Il me faut un pyjama et une serviette pour cet abruti.

_Yagari… Soit plus indulgent.

_Bouge-moi ces jolies petites fesses, Kaien !

_Je déteste quand tu me parles comme ça!

_Je sais que ça t'excite, bébé (affirma l'autre en sortant)!

Sur ses talons, Cross pénétra à sa suite dans la chambre du garçon qu'il trouva tout propre.

Sayori s'était occupée de lui.

La jeune femme l'avait enveloppé dans un drap propre et fait asseoir sur une chaise, pour coiffer ses longs cheveux argentés humides.

Le directeur lui sourit, se sentant encore terriblement nostalgique. Yuuki prenait toujours soin de Zéro avant…

_Merci Sayo…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Yagari empoigna le garçon et le frappa contre le mur!

_Regarde-moi, vampire!

L'adolescent accusa le coup mais obéit tout de même. Kaien Cross fit mine d'intervenir mais Sayori s'interposa.

_Parce que je suis une femme il s'est montré docile. Je crois que son maître est le mieux placé pour obtenir les réponses que vous souhaitez tous deux. Ne laissez pas vos émotions vous dominer, dans son intérêt! (Elle lui fit un léger sourire comme pour le rassurer.) Peut-être devriez-vous nous laisser avec lui?

L'ex hunter l'observa un court instant, froide et déterminée lorsque la situation l'exigeait, ses émotions n'étaient pas un obstacle. Elle avait visiblement surmonté son béguin pour Zéro.

Il l'écarta gentiment sans un mot, néanmoins elle comprit immédiatement qu'il était parvenu à retrouver sa maîtrise de lui-même.

_Alors?

_Sensei…

Tôga Yagari lui jeta à la face l'ensemble de nuit apporté à son intention.

_Il y a une dame ici alors, habille-toi! Tu me fais honte!

Sayori le vit rougir en constatant sa présence, c'était comme-ci il venait de se réveiller.

Se souvenait-il de la douche? La jeune femme souffla une mèche humide de son front en roulant des yeux, les garçons faisaient toujours une montagne d'un rien!

…

A peine Zéro eut-il finit que son maître le gifla en pleine face…

Kaien ne broncha pas.

Son amant n'avait pas utilisé son poing, c'est donc qu'il contrôlait parfaitement la situation. La force placée dans le coup, négligeable, fit pourtant chanceler l'enfant.

_Je veux des réponses précises à mes questions. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivi mes putains d'instructions?

_Je vous ai obéi… (La voix du garçon était encore chevrotante.) Même les ex-humains avaient droit à certains égards là-bas. J'étais bien, je mangeais à ma faim et je dormais sans craindre que quelqu'un ne me tombe dessus…

_Alors pourquoi?

_Moins d'une semaine plus tard, le gérant m'a demandé de faire le service dans une soirée privée, pour quatre d'entre eux. Au début, tout se passait bien… Le repas s'était déroulé sans anicroche, j'ai même été félicité pour mon service impeccable.

Il s'arrêta de parler manifestement rattrapé par ses souvenirs. Son regard recommença à se glacer comme celui d'un mannequin en vitrine.

_Je te cause vampire!

Son corps tressauta, mais le ton cinglant de son sensei eut l'effet escompté.

_Puis j'ai poursuivi mon service lors de la partie de carte qui se déroulait après. Lorsque le premier à gagner la partie, il m'a attrapé et m'a jeté sur un sofa… J'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais ils m'ont roué de coups… Ca a duré toute la nuit… Au matin, le gérant m'a aidé à rentrer au studio… Il m'a caressé la tête et m'a laissé boire un peu de son sang… Il ne voulait pas que je garde de cicatrices de la nuit, il m'a dis que j'aurais des horaire encore plus souples la semaine suivante afin qu'il puisse passer me voir. Il m'a quand même licencié au bout de huit jours pour me garder enfermé dans le studio. Selon lui, je lui appartenais désormais! J'étais un ex-humain, tant que je savais où était ma place, il serait bon pour moi!

Zéro pour la première fois osa affronter le visage du hunter en plongeant ses yeux dans son œil unique. L'amertume se reflétait sur son beau visage.

Peut-être n'était-il pas tout à fait cassé, pensa l'homme.

_Vrai, j'aurais pu y rester… mais ça m'a fais mal de voir à quel point vous et le directeur me détestiez pour m'envoyer dans un si horrible endroit…

Tôga enleva sa main et recula comme si on venait de lui asséner un coup violent. Pour une fois, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et eut le réflexe de chercher sa flasque d'alcool, restée dans son manteau suspendu au portant, dans la chambre de son amant.

_Zéro, vampire ou pas, je te considère comme un fils… J'ai pris des risques insensés pour simplement m'entretenir avec toi. Je te jure sur la tête de Kaien que je ne t'aurais jamais envoyé là, si j'avais soupçonné un seul instant ce qui allait t'arriver…

Le directeur se sentait aussi misérable que le brun.

Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu se produire?

Il avait obtenu cet emploi pour l'enfant grâce au propriétaire en personne, qui lui avait donné sa parole que Zéro serait prit en charge… Ce type n'aurait quand même pas pu…

Non, Zéro avait déjà été innocenté!

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et aucun des mâles dans la chambre n'ayant visiblement l'intention de bouger, Sayori s'empara de la brosse à cheveux devant la coiffeuse.

_Je n'ai pas encore finit de te brosser les cheveux, viens t'asseoir devant le mir… Zéro?

L'ancien préfet venait de poser la main à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur…

Il paraissait soudainement souffrir…

Son père adoptif se retrouva immédiatement à ses côtés pour le soutenir…

Etait-ce la soif ?

Ses yeux n'étaient pourtant pas devenus rouges comme le sang…

Il l'aida à se traîner jusqu'à son sac à dos où l'adolescent prit d'une main fébrile l'immonde poche de sang restante. Instinctivement, Kaien balaya d'un revers l'écoeurante nourriture dans la main du garçon qui eut un gémissement de désespoir.

_Je vous en supplie… c'est la seule chose qui me soulage… un peu…

Des larmes souillaient à présent ses joues…

Le directeur réalisant l'importance de son mal l'allongea et garda une main sur son torse pour le maintenir sur le lit.

_Les symptômes (exigea-t-il d'une voix pressante)?

_Ca fait mal (murmura l'enfant)…

_Je t'en prie fais un tout petit effort…

_Ce n'est pas la soif… Ca me prend toujours au levé… des douleurs à la poitrine… mon cœur qui me fait mal… ma gorge qui me brûle…

_Ce sont pourtant là les…

_Non…mes yeux sont encore violets… et mes crocs ne sont pas sortis… S'il vous plait, du sang…

L'amazone du groupe, poussa les deux mâles à l'écart.

Sans fausse pudeur, elle enleva le haut de son uniforme.

_Vous parlez trop! S'il te faut du sang, alors bois! Tout comme Kaien, je refuse que tu te nourrisses de cette chose dégoûtante… Vu que Yagari est encore frileux à l'idée de se faire ponctionner et que je préfère que le directeur s'en abstienne… je ne me sentirais pas en sécurité s'il se retrouvait affaiblit (avoua-t-elle)… Bois!

Les yeux lilas désireux se détournèrent pourtant d'elle.

_Tu es réellement obstiné (soupira-t-elle)!

Agile, elle sauta sur lui, ses cuisses de part et d'autre de son corps…

_Je ne te laisse aucun choix.

Sayori était belle. Les deux aînés dans la pièce bien que leurs intérêts soient portés sur l'autre sexe se devait de le reconnaître...

Un corps qui ferait pâlir d'envie le meilleur top model, une peau exempte de toute imperfection, des petits seins fermes dont la forme se devinait aisément sous son soutien-gorge… Un visage angélique…

Oui, cette année avait vu l'éclosion d'une rose des plus rares.

_Zéro, j'ai confiance en toi et je suis ton amie. Si j'avais le moindre doute sur la possibilité que tu perdes le control, je ne me serais pas proposé! Me penses-tu suicidaire? J'ai confiance en toi, tu ne vas pas me nuire!

Son parfum délicat attisa la soif du vampire sous elle qui le laissa inverser brusquement leur position, la dominant maintenant.

Son visage malgré elle trahit un peu d'appréhension…

Le poids de Zéro sur elle était confortable…

Si ses yeux maintenant écarlates trahissaient le prédateur en lui, ses gestes furent eux, très délicat…

La belle créature lui lécha doucement le cou au niveau de sa jugulaire, amenant son corps à frissonner…

La salive d'un vampire lorsqu'il se sustentait, libérait une toxine qui par un procédé chimique complexe remontait au cerveau, endormant la douleur quasi-immédiatement et excitant toutes les hormones du plaisir.

Il libéra ses poignets…

Lorsque les crocs pénétrèrent sa chaire, elle poussa un gémissement son corps se contorsionnant à cause du plaisir ressentit.

La morsure entre vampire avait toujours été un acte très intime. Celui qui se soumettait, partageait aussi sa jouissance car le sang conservait les stigmates de sa délectation.

Ses cuisses comme animées d'une vie propre bougèrent, mais elle ne put en aucun cas les fermer à cause du vampire très éveillé entre elles…

Les doigts de sa main gauche se crispèrent sur les draps.

Zéro prenait de minuscules gorgées, bougeant ses crocs un minimum.

Sayori parvint à ne pas se perdre totalement dans le plaisir à cause de sa formation. Elle avait pleinement conscience de l'érection que Zéro arborait dut à la satisfaction de sa proie humaine qui se répercutait sur lui.

Lorsqu'il se mit instinctivement à bouger sur elle, elle en ressentit du soulagement, au moins toutes les persécutions subies ne l'avaient pas détourné du plaisir. Une créature de la nuit qui niait sa propre satisfaction ne vivait pas très longtemps.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, le corps recouvert par une fine pellicule de sueur.

Déjà son ventre se crispait…

Un gémissement, presque un sanglot lui échappa alors que l'orgasme déferlait…

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout son corps s'en retrouva apaisé…

Sa vision redevint claire et son regard plongea dans deux orbes violacés…

Le visage de son _presqu'amant _ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi irréel à cause de la perfection de ses traits.

Il se tenait assis sur le bord du lit, une main à la paume douce mais indubitablement masculine posée sur sa joue.

_Je suis désolé, je ne me suis déjà nourri que de quatre personnes.C'était différent les première fois… Le dernier vampire qui a insisté pour que je boive a prétendu que ma morsure avait quelque chose de différent… il a essayé de m'enfermer…

Sayori l'écoutait attentivement mais elle pouvait déjà voir l'effet que son sang avait sur son ami. C'était comme-ci une aura l'entourait, son visage pâle respirait à présent la santé.

_Certains humains, au courant de l'existence des vampires aiment se faire mordre. C'est un échange de bon procédé… Je n'ai jamais osé me rendre dans ce genre de club car je pensais que…

Il se détourna de la jeune femme mais elle lui retint la main.

_Tu croyais quoi (lui demanda-t-elle gentiment)?

Zéro ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la referma.

_Rien, toute cette merde que j'avale d'habitude m'a rendu à moitié dingue. J'ai vraiment honte…

La demoiselle roula sur le ventre sans le quitter des yeux, sa jupe épousait délicatement le galbe de ses fesses.

_Dis-toi que rien de mal ne peut arriver, tant que tu contrôles ton appétit.

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, écartant de longues mèches argentées de son visage.

_Le sang frais te fait du bien, tu es beaucoup plus lucide, beaucoup plus comme l'ancien toi.

Sa main se crispa sur la manche de sa chemise alors que des souvenirs lui revenaient sûrement en mémoire… pas des meilleurs, car à nouveau ses yeux commençaient à la fixer sans vraiment la voir.

_Zéro, non!

_Qui est Saya?

Prise au dépourvu, elle fut d'abord rassurée puis se mordit les lèvres.

_C'était ma sœur. Nos ancêtres ont tués un sang pur, ont dévoré sa chaire et se sont abreuvés de son sang. Je suis Sayori du clan Kashima, comme toi je n'étais pas seule dans mon œuf… J'ai vampirisé l'énergie de Saya... Je t'envie beaucoup d'avoir pu connaître ton jumeau…

_Ichyru…

Un sourire fugace passa sur ses lèvres.

_Je… suis désolé pour tout… ça.

Pour la première fois, il venait de jeter un œil à sa poitrine nue.

Il ne s'apercevait que maintenant qu'une jeune femme dévêtue se trouvait dans son lit?

Elle roula des yeux et sauta au bas du lit à la recherche du haut de son uniforme.

_J'oubliais qu'il n'y avait que des gays dans cette chambre.

Cross se tenait à côté de Yagari, une main sur ses yeux.

Bien évidemment, le brun tentait depuis un moment de s'en débarrasser.

_Ou presque (dit-elle en rigolant). Mais tu es si naif Zéro…

Elle boutonna rapidement son chemisier avant de lui tirer la langue.

_J'ai vingt-et-un an! Théoriquement, c'est moi qui ai abusé de ta personne…

_Quoi?

Kaien fixait la demoiselle comme-ci ses yeux allaient sortir leurs orbites.

_C'est vrai, je ne vous en avais rien dis… Oups… Je ne les fais pas, n'est-ce pas? Je vieillis lentement…

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux mais elle se tourna vers Zéro et se mit à lui tresser les cheveux.

_La douleur a disparu, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui…

_Allonge-toi, il est un peu tôt mais tu mérites du repos… Les draps sont propres vu que tu n'as pas été jusqu'au bout (chuchota-t-elle)… Mais tu peux toujours retourner à la salle de bain (railla-t-elle)…

Apparemment pas, il lui grogna quelque chose en s'allongeant la tête sous les draps.

_Oyasumi, Zéro.

_Oyasumi…

Lorsque les trois autres quittèrent la chambre, le jeune vampire ne dormait pas encore mais assurément, il était en très bonne voie.

Dans le couloir la jeune femme poussa un profond soupir… une douche et au lit.

_Nous sommes encore loin du bon vieux Zéro pète-sec…

_Comment te sens-tu (demanda sérieusement le Directeur)?

_Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru, opérationnelle à soixante-cinq pourcent. Il a bu lentement mais très modérément.

_C'est bien, (à son amant, Kaien ajouta) va te coucher. Je vais veiller encore un peu sur lui mais avant tout… Je dois donner des consignes pour un devoir individuel à Miss Wakaba.

Le hunter ignora le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme et alla embrasser son amant sur les lèvres.

Avec l'emploi qu'occupait Tôga, ils se voyaient tellement peu.

Cross nourrissait la hantise qu'un jour, un appel lui annonce le décès de son seul et unique amour.

_Ne te surmènes pas.

_Bien sur que non… Oyasumi…

_Toi aussi…

_Je t'aime…

Yagari ne répondrait jamais, il le savait… Son amant prit simplement sa main droite, la baisa puis la mit au-dessus de son propre cœur.

Cross sourit tendrement, les pulsations de l'organe vital de celui qu'il chérissait résonnant contre sa paume.

_Oyasumi…

Il le regarda partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans une des chambres, la leur…

Sayori boudait devant une des baies vitrées, c'est à peine si de la fumée ne lui sortait pas des oreilles…

L'homme sourit.

La véritable personnalité de la demoiselle était tellement à l'opposé de celle de l'élève studieuse, amie fidèle de Yuuki, qu'il connaissait.

Sa naissance avait été cachée à l'association des hunters.

Nul doute que son enfance fut des plus pénibles, le clan Kashima était dirigé par un arriviste notoire.

Le directeur ne l'avait pas beaucoup interrogé, elle se livrait d'elle-même au fur et à mesure.

Venir espionner l'école, en s'y inscrivant comme une élève normale avait été de sa propre initiative.

Un autre que Kaien Cross l'aurait déjà chassé, mais le sixième sens de ce dernier lui permettait d'approfondir le souhait de la demoiselle.

Il remit ses lunettes factices sur son nez…

_Quoi?

_Mademoiselle Wakaba, vous me chercherez le sens du mot pudeur, que vous accompagnerez de quatre synonymes et m'écrirez le tout disons… vingt fois pour chaque mot.

Vous m'expliquerez en dix lignes, en quoi votre comportement de ce soir était à l'opposé de la définition que vous aurez trouvé!

_Qououaaa ?

Il referma rapidement la porte pour éviter l'explosion de colère de la mégère.

_J'allais oublier (rajouta-t-il en tendant le cou par la porte), le tout doit être sur mon bureau avant quatorze heures.

Une étoile en acier alla se ficher au-dessus de la tête du directeur.

Il referma la porte rapidement et tira le verrou.

Zéro dormait déjà à point fermé.

Kaien alla tirer les rideaux mais se figea, si tout allait bien, Zéro reprendrait du poil de la bête et redeviendrait cet adolescent maussade et caractériel… le portrait craché de Miss Wakaba!

Y avait-il pire enfer que d'avoir un Zéro sous sa garde?

La réponse était simple… oui…

Deux Zéro… dont l'un en jupon…

Il pouvait dors et déjà prévoir son cercueil…

A Suivre…

.


End file.
